


Bird in a Cage

by lucyissleepy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I swear there are more characters than that, Nalu - Freeform, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyissleepy/pseuds/lucyissleepy
Summary: A Nalu Bodyguard AU set in the modern world (Fairy Tail but Bodyguards)Lucy hates the life of the elites, she feels trapped in her strict schedule. After an accident forces her father to hire a group of elite bodyguards, she is left feeling more trapped than ever. But are these annoyingly-good-at-their-job bodyguards just the people she needs to set here free?ajfkjskfa im bad at summarizing but it's good I promise :)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bird in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the Heartfilia family is compared to Jeff Bezos in this story, as the story takes place in modern time. Italics are Lucy's memories/thoughts.

The Heartfilia family was as prestigious as they come. They were high in the ranks of the most wealthy people in the world, and deserved the title. Those blessed enough to be born a Heartfilia grew up to become successful entrepreneurs or businessmen/women. Each move the family made was cold and calculating; all part of an elaborate plan to make more money.

From the moment she was born, Lucy Heartfilia had a purpose. As a baby, she helped with publicity, making sure the Heartfilia's stayed on the front covers through photoshoots and infant fashion lines. As a toddler, she starred in famous movies, had her own clothing brand, and was on the cover of every magazine you could think of. Each year of her life brought new business deals, modeling gigs, and by age 10 she had dabbled in almost every career you could think of.

The young heiress's beauty was unparalleled, her long blonde hair stunned the crowds, and her flawless face made everyone gawk. The whole world watched her grow up with an evil glint of jealousy in their eyes. You either wanted to be her, or you wanted to be her. She was held on a pedestal of gold, high above the world. Lucy Heartfilia was a golden child, born to be perfect.

"Lucy! Don't go too far now!," her attendants shouted, running after her with flushed faces. She was 18 now, a stunning young lady. Her face had lost it's childish roundness, her features morphing into a mirror image of her dear mother, who passed when Lucy was just 7 years old. Lucy laughed, - though her features were that of a young lady, her childish free spirit had never left her, much to her father's dismay. The wind in her hair, Lucy ran like her life depended on it. Reminded of her mother's sudden death, she cherished her days, choosing to live each day to the fullest. This remained challenging when most of her days were spent on a strict schedule.

Entering the exotic flower garden, she zeroed in on her prize: the wooden swing attached to the tallest tree towards the edge of the garden. Smoothing her gown down with a golden smile, she began to swing. Picking up speed quickly, in just a few minutes she was soaring through the air. Her attendants watched from the grass, trying to hide their smiles. Lucy stared at the fading sky. What was out there, past the manor? She wanted to live an adventurous life, one where she could get the thrill of danger, feel the comfort of friends she cherished. The smile began to fade as she thought about the prospect of living as she was for the rest of her life. Lucy Heartfilia's life, contrary to popular belief, was far from perfect.

Her fathers anger could be felt, even before she entered the room. Lucy stood, still before the massive doors to her father's study. She knew he would be angry, she had expected this. Despite her stoic defiance toward her father's wishes, the fear she felt when she thought about him still managed to stop her in her tracks every time.

_They had been getting out of their car for a gala at another estate, when a shot ran through the air. Lucy remembered screams, her father's shouts, and then it was blank. She tried to remember the moment her mother got shot, her mother's words to her, anything at all! But everything was black. Her doctor had told her that she shouldn't push it. "Repression," he had said, "it's pretty common for a child's mind like your own to refuse to remember something traumatic. You'll remember someday."_

_She didn't want to remember someday. She wanted to know now! She needed to know what her mother had said to her. Lucy was sure she'd said something, anything at all! Layla Heartfilia wouldn't have died in silence, no- she would have turned to Lucy and told her that she loved her, that she wanted her to leave this place, escape her stupid, perfect life. Years passed, but Lucy never remembered what her mother had said to her in her final moments._

Lucy blinked back the memory. Shaking away her nerves, she took a breath, and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer :)


End file.
